The Prequels, Red Curtain Style
by Narya's Bane
Summary: My respects to Lucas and Luhrman! What the prequel movies MIGHT have been like had it gone the way of the Red Curtain. R for possibilities in later chapters
1. Episode One

Disclaimer: I own my mind and a few characters. That's about it.  
  
Neither of them are present in this story. ((think about that a minute))  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
WELCOME to the Red Rogue  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
George Lucas' Voice:  
  
There was a jedi  
  
A poorly trained, erratic jedi  
  
And yes he wandered very far, very far  
  
O'er the spacelanes.  
  
A little scared  
  
And unprepared  
  
But talented was he. . .  
  
And then one day,  
  
A gracious day he passed my way  
  
And while we spoke of many things,  
  
Of pawns and kings,  
  
This I heard him say:  
  
"The only thing you need to know  
  
Is how to love and get your hair to grow."  
  
  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan ((voice-over)): This story is about my years in training. The Jedi who trained me- is dead.  
  
I first came to Naboo one year ago. The whole galaxy was swept up by this trade dispute, and I along with it. It was not, as Master Windu said. . .  
  
Windu: A simple trade agreement.  
  
Obi-Wan ((voice-over)): But the beginning of a spiral that would change my life forever. Yes, I had come to learn the ways of the Force, to help settle this disagreement, and above all to challenge a sith.  
  
There was only one problem: I'd never fought a sith!  
  
Luckily, at that moment, a stupid gungan fell from the grass.  
  
He was shortly joined by a queen dressed as a handmaiden.  
  
Padme Amidalla: How do you do? I am Padme, handmaiden to the queen. I was just trying to get the queen away from Naboo as a mission. . .  
  
Obi-Wan ((voice over)): A mission! Something horridly dangerous such as getting this queen off-planet.  
  
*Qui-Gon, Yoda, and Panaka look down from a hole Jar-Jar created when falling*  
  
Qui-Gon: Great! Now the gungan is unconscious, which means the battle move will not be ready to present to the council tomorrow.  
  
Panaka: Ami- I mean, Padme- I still need someone to deign sith so we can see if our troops are ready to deal with an attack.  
  
Padme: We'll just get someone else to stand in.  
  
Qui-Gon: Where are we going to find someone with the speed and agility to feign at playing a sith?  
  
Obi-Wan ((voice over)): So before I knew it I was standing in for the gungan pretending to fight against Qui-Gon.  
  
*Qui-Gon prancing all over the place pretending to fight Obi-Wan, who easily blocks everything*  
  
Qui-Gon: Panaka! Will you stop recording; it's breaking my concentration.  
  
Yoda: Bad, you are, yes. Do that, a jedi should not.  
  
*the rest argue about the move, and Obi-Wan gets a great idea. Nobody cares until he takes a training saber and demonstrates*  
  
Yoda: Perfect move against sith, that is.  
  
Panaka: Hey Qui-Gon; maybe you and Obi-Wan should fight the sith together.  
  
Obi-Wan ((voice-over)): But Panaka's suggestion that Qui-Gon and I fight the sith together was NOT what Qui-Gon wanted to hear.  
  
*Qui-Gon plunges a sith's lightsaber through his chest*  
  
Qui-Gon: Good-bye!  
  
Yoda: Your first job as a jedi this is, yes. Hmmm.  
  
Panaka: Shouldn't we be worrying about the dead master on the floor?  
  
Yoda: Annoying he was, yes. Obi-Wan will take over now- problem he will not be.  
  
Padme: Have you had any practice fighting sith?  
  
Obi-Wan: No!  
  
Jar-Jar: Moi moi. The Jedi has talent. Nosah funny; mesah likey talent.  
  
Padme: But the queen will never agree.  
  
Obi-Wan ((voice-over)): But Yoda had an idea. . .  
  
Yoda: Anakin.  
  
Obi-Wan ((voice-over)): They would dress me in the dead Jedi's old robes, take me to Tattooine where the boy was, and convince Anakin I was a Jedi master to train him. He would accept, and her highness would never be able to resist his own master. The only thing was I kept hearing Mace Windu's voice in my head:  
  
Windu: You'll end up wasting your knighthood on some scum from a backwater planet.  
  
Obi-Wan: I can't train an apprentice from Tattooine.  
  
Yoda: Why not, hmm?  
  
Padme: Do you believe in the jedi tradition?  
  
Obi-Wan: Well, yes. . .  
  
Yoda: Patience?  
  
Obi-Wan: Well, I guess so. . .  
  
Jar-Jar: The Force-sah?  
  
Obi-Wan: I suppose. . .  
  
Yoda: In fighting sith?  
  
Obi-Wan: Fighting sith? Above all things I believe in fighting sith. It is a wonderful rush; it rids the galaxy of evil. It elevates a jedi's esteem. It is the most important thing you must do.  
  
Yoda: See! Knew, I did. The one, he is- the true jedi. Lead the Chosen One to the light side he will.  
  
Obi-Wan: So I would go to Tattooine and I would taste my first glass of Whyrren's Reserve. . .  
  
*little Yoda's fly all over singing and dancing to the disgust of the others- all sing about Jedi ideals a while*  
  
Obi-Wan ((voice over)): Watto, the alien, and his infamous machines. They called them his Diamond 'Droids.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Want more? Than I beg of you-review. Just click the button- tell me what you think.  
  
Does the insanity continue or not??? 


	2. Episode One and a Quarter

Droids: *singing* Hey 3PO, Whoa 3PO, Go 3Po-NO 3PO!  
  
Bo-shuda takota tenka  
  
Ya bousaidi tenka gnot  
  
Prebole sleemo nono tuk tuk  
  
Bata Poodu newa kluuk. . .  
  
*song continues, with 'droids rolling all over the place and Watto trying to sell his wares to the hutts. [ in huttese ].  
  
*Obi-Wan and friends, disguised as sandpeople, enter*  
  
Yoda: We did it; successfully evaded Watto, yes!  
  
*the lights go down- Anakin enters in a pod racer, fall off, and brushes himself off*  
  
Obi-Wan (voice-over): But someone else was to train Anakin that night. The Sith.  
  
Anni: *singing* A mother at home may be ever convenient, but racing is a slave's best friend.  
  
And fixing machines- great, but it will not free you from a master wrong or help to stop this horrid song.  
  
Jedi call and slavers fall, and we all have the Force in the end.  
  
But without Sebulba I know I'm the winnah. . .  
  
Racing is a slave's best friend.  
  
*song continues, Obi-Wan staring*  
  
Yoda: A meeting with Anni, you have, after this number. Totally alone.  
  
Obi-Wan: Alone?  
  
*on the other side. . .*  
  
Watto: I have arranged a meeting for you with the boy tonight- totally alone.  
  
Sith: Alone?  
  
Watto and Yoda: Yes. Totally alone.  
  
Watto: Excuse me.  
  
*Watto floats along side, eventually making his way to Anni*  
  
Anakin: Is he here:  
  
Watto: Yes.  
  
Anakin: Are you sure he'll train?  
  
Watto: Anni! After this race, he'll be eating out of your palm.  
  
Anakin: Where is he?  
  
*Meanwhile. . .  
  
*Yoda bumps into The Sith*  
  
Yoda: Watch where you're going, you should, you political bark.  
  
*Yoda shakes his gimmerstick*  
  
Watto: *sees, winces* He's the one Yoda is shaking a stick at.  
  
*An ugly guy- Darth Maul- comes around the side and reveals lightsaber to Yoda, who goes and hits Obi-Wan with the stick; Anni sees this.*  
  
Anni- Are you sure?  
  
Watto- Let me see.  
  
*Yoda is now chasing the Sith to apologize, shaking the stick*  
  
Watto- That's the one, Anni.  
  
Anakin: What's his type? Strong and silent? Falling down? Gruff and powerful?  
  
Watto: I'd say gruff and powerful.  
  
*the two pop off, Watto running to his office and Anakin approaching Obi- Wan*  
  
Anakin- I believe you were expecting me.  
  
*Obi-Wan looks at Yoda, unsure, then. . .*  
  
Obi-Wan: yes.  
  
Yoda: Met, you have, my Jedi friend?  
  
Anakin: I can take care of this, Master. *grabs Obi-Wan and runs off*  
  
Yoda: Went well, that did. 


	3. Episode 1138

*Obi-Wan stands alone, uncomfortable, in the council room. Anakin finally enters*  
  
Anakin: Hello.  
  
Obi-Wan: (nervous) Hello.  
  
Anakin: Can I get anything for you, sir?  
  
Obi-Wan: No; I'd just like to finish this quickly.  
  
Anakin: Very well, then. Let's get this finished quickly.  
  
*They remain in silence a moment, staring at each other. Obi-Wan finally sighs and draws a lightsaber- tossing another to Anakin*  
  
Obi-Wan: Let us test your ability, then.  
  
*Anakin seems confused, but they half-heartedly duel a moment. Then Obi- Wan gets bored, lets himself be cornered, and does an overhead flip out. From here on, there is a little willingness in the mock fight. Obi-Wan ends with his lightsaber at Anakin's throat; he turns it off as the young one raises his hands for a smiling defeat*  
  
Anakin: I can't believe it! I found him! I have found a great, sensitive, fighting Master.  
  
Obi-Wan: Master?  
  
Anakin: Oh, not that the title matters.  
  
Obi-Wan: I'm not really a Master. . .  
  
Anakin: What?  
  
Obi-Wan: But I am a Jedi. . .  
  
Anakin: Oh no! Not another one of Yoda's oh-so-talented, horribly inexperienced, prematurely promoted Knights?  
  
Obi-Wan: Hey!  
  
Anakin: And what about the Sith?  
  
*Anakin opens the door, to Watto standing outside with the Sith (oddly looking like Palpatine)*  
  
Anakin: *shuts the door* Uh-oh. Hide?  
  
Obi-Wan: Yeah, right. *he folds himself up in a curtain as Anakin lets in the sith*  
  
Watto: Anni! Are you decent for the Sith?  
  
Anakin: *nod* Yes. My dear Sith! *kneels before the menacing figure*  
  
Watto: I'll leave you two to get better acquainted. *leaves, shutting the door*  
  
Sith: After all this, you must have many questions to ask me.  
  
Anakin: Not really. Come- some caf, perhaps?  
  
Sith: No thank you.  
  
*Anakin hears Obi-Wan sneeze from the dust in the curtain and sneezes himself*  
  
Anakin: Sorry, sir. Allergies.  
  
Sith: I can take care of that.  
  
Anakin: Show me!  
  
*Anakin leads the Sith away, letting Obi-Wan break to the door*  
  
Anakin: Yes! Train me. I am ready.  
  
*Obi-Wan glares, not moving. Anakin sighs*  
  
Anakin: Wait, I was wrong.  
  
Sith: What?  
  
Anakin: I'm not ready. We should wait until after my first fight. *tosses Sith out the door.* Good- bye. *looks to Obi-Wan* Do you have ANY idea what would have happened if. . . *sneezes*  
  
Obi-Wan: Come here! *quick touch* There.  
  
Anakin: Hey! It isn't stuffy anymore.  
  
*Palpatine enters*  
  
Palpatine: I forgot my lightsaber. . .  
  
*Palpatine sees Obi-Wan:  
  
Palpatine: What's this? Two-sided, Skywalker?  
  
Anakin: Chancellor Palpatine, let me introduce--- Padawan Kenobi.  
  
Sith: Right. . .  
  
Anakin: Yes. You so inspired me, I called my friend here so we could work on a few maneuvers.  
  
Sith- uh, Palpatine: You expect me to believe that alone inside the council chambers with another Jedi you were PRACTICING!!!????  
  
*Yoda, Typho, and Padme Amidalla enter*  
  
Yoda: How is the practice going? You know younglings these days.  
  
Typho: I sure hope security is in place.  
  
*Padme Amidalla goes, kisses Anni quickly*  
  
Anakin: Hey honey.  
  
Palpatine: Enough! If you're practicing, where's Windu?  
  
*Windu enters*  
  
Windu: Chancellor!! I'm so sorry!  
  
Anakin: It's all right, master; he knows all about the emergency practice.  
  
Windu: Emergency practice?  
  
Anakin: Yes, to incorporate the Sith's-I mean Palpatine's new idea.  
  
Windu: Well, I'm sure Qui-Gon will be. . .  
  
Yoda: Dead, Qui-Gon is.  
  
Windu: What?  
  
Anakin: Master, the jig is up. Palpatine is already a big fan of my new partner's work. That's why he's so willing to help.  
  
Windu: Help? Oh- help! Let's discuss what you know of the sith, then.  
  
Palpatine: I'm on to you, Windu. What are your maneuvers?  
  
Windu: Maneuvers? Ah- well, Yoda. . .  
  
Yoda: *stammers*  
  
*Obi-Wan, with a sigh, demonstrates a bit of what he thinks would work*  
  
Palpatine: Impressive. I'm in.  
  
*cheers*  
  
Obi-Wan (voice-over): Windu had a knowledgeable assistant- and the Jedi had their chosen one. Anni and I knew the truth, but I couldn't begin to tell the council. That night, I tried to meditate.  
  
But all I could think about was Anni. 


	4. Episode Forty Two

Ok, here it goes. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed up to now. Please continue to tell me what you think- what you REALLY think. I'm going into what might be a rather difficult scene and I appreciate any constructive criticism and cheers. Hopefully, a little of both wrapped into one.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
*Anakin, looking around and contemplating leaving the order*  
  
Anakin: Someday, I will be all-powerful. I'm going to run away from here, I swear. Someday. . .  
  
*Obi-Wan pops up behind him*  
  
Anakin: How did you do that, Master?  
  
Obi-Wan: Huh? Oh, just a trick I learned years ago. Look, before, when- well, back a bit- when you said you wanted to join the Dark Side. . .  
  
Anakin: You want to know if it was all an act?  
  
Obi-Wan: Good. Silly of me, to think you could ever fall to the Dark Side.  
  
Anakin: Of course; I could never make a pact like that. I have to go off, have my own adventures.  
  
Obi-Wan: Wait a second! You're too reckless, not ready. . .  
  
Anakin: What?  
  
Obi-Wan: You could never go against the sith well, and that is everything. . .  
  
Anakin: Master, let's not start this again!  
  
Obi-Wan: You have to remain here.  
  
Anakin: But there's so much I'm missing!  
  
Obi-Wan: You have to finish your training completely.  
  
Anakin: I'm going crazy!  
  
Obi-Wan: You have to keep learning.  
  
Anakin: I've learned all I need.  
  
Obi-Wan: You are MY padawan; I will decide when you're ready.  
  
Anakin: All you're doing is dragging me down. There; I've said it!  
  
Obi-Wan: Just a bit more, perhaps with a mission all your own?  
  
Anakin: Not unless you admit I'm ready.  
  
Obi-Wan: For the Council?  
  
Anakin: No, you old fool!  
  
Obi-Wan: *slaps Anakin slightly* Don't be impudent, my young apprentice.  
  
Anakin: Haven't you had enough of me yet?  
  
Obi-Wan: Not until you're truly ready.  
  
Anakin: I would think you had.  
  
Obi-Wan: I remember being like you; that's why I put up with it. It will pass.  
  
Anakin: *laughs* Is there a rule I haven't broken?  
  
Obi-Wan: Don't worry about it. Just understand you aren't quite ready- but, if you want, I can give you a job. The Council wants Amidalla to leave. They thought maybe you would want to accompany her.  
  
Anakin: It would be my pleasure.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Anakin (voice-over): Yes, it would be my pleasure. I couldn't stop thinking about Padme. Ever since we'd left each other, she alone was on my mind. But in Palpatine, the senate had more of a villain than it had bargained for.  
  
Palpatine: Saving the Republic will require a vast amount of troops. In return, I will need a resolution that would- umm- bind the army to me. I require a resolution that puts all power in my hands. . .  
  
Windu: Will that be necessary?  
  
Palpatine: I'm not a greedy man. I just don't like anything that isn't expressly mine.  
  
Senators: We understand.  
  
Palpatine: So, Master Windu- Master Yoda. It seems you now have the ability to pick up your clone army. . .  
  
Windu: And go save any Jedi that need help!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
*meanwhile, on Kamino*  
  
Lama Su: We have created the first completely organic, totally subordinate, thoroughly processed clone army. The order may go on.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Anakin (voice-over): Yes, the war did go on. But after returning Padme to Naboo I did not return back to Coruscant that night- or any other time in the near future.  
  
*scene- Anakin and Amidalla searching for sensors on their ship. The young Jedi smiles and tosses one on, a wink to Amidalla*  
  
Anakin: They know you're here. I'd better stay to make sure they don't try to attack.  
  
Padme: Oh yes.  
  
Anakin: In the meantime, we must do SOMETHING to pass the time.  
  
*They kiss*  
  
Padme: You're brilliant. But can we do this, without you breaking your vows?  
  
Anakin: So- you are thinking what I'm thinking.  
  
Padme: Yes. And the answer is yes- I will.  
  
Anakin: I'm glad. Let's go.  
  
*scene- Anakin and Amidalla get married. A holo message in the middle of it.*  
  
Obi-Wan: Anakin! Still out there?  
  
Anakin: Yes Master. So many holes in security to fill.  
  
Obi-Wan: Just hurry; the threat should be mostly over.  
  
Anakin (voice over): Hard as they tried to get me back, it was only too convenient for me to find excuses to remain at the senator's side. 


	5. Episode Triple Six

Warning: I am now doing nothing but speculating on what MIGHT happen in Episode Three. I will pretty much let this go as it wants to- don't believe I have ANY knowledge of what actually happen.  
  
For this chapter, here is the character match up:  
  
Zidler= Mace Windu  
  
Christian= Palpatine  
  
Satine= Anakin  
  
Duke= Obi-Wan  
  
Marie= Satine  
  
Doctor= Bant  
  
Helpful, that, isn't it? Just to let confusion go down.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
*Mace Windu walks in on Anakin talking with Palpatine, and taps the young Jedi on the shoulder*  
  
Windu: What are you thinking, spending so much time with a politician? Do you want to go to the Dark Side? After everything Obi-Wan has done for you?  
  
Anakin: Master Windu, don't be ridiculous. . .  
  
Windu: I SAW YOU TOGETHER.  
  
Anakin: It's just an infatuation.  
  
Windu: The infatuation will end. Now. No more contact with Palpatine.  
  
*Anakin sighs, walking off. He is attacked by a sith*  
  
Windu: Where is Anni?  
  
*scene change- Padme at Anni's side, Bant the Healer nearby*  
  
Padme: Will he be all right?  
  
Bant: Give him a day, and we'll know.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Yoda: Searching for Anni, Obi-Wan is.  
  
Windu: *stops Obi-Wan* There is no problem!  
  
Obi-Wan: No problem? What kind of idiot do you take me for?  
  
Windu: He did come back, and he wishes to spend time alone with his wife. He will see you eventually, though. . .  
  
Obi-Wan: Eventually?  
  
Windu: *breaks into song*  
  
Obi-Wan: Fine! Fine! I'll take your word for it. Just stop that insufferable droning. 


	6. Episode Three Point One Four One Five Ni...

Characters:  
  
Obi-Wan= Christian  
  
Padme= Satine  
  
Anakin= The Duke  
  
Palpatine= Nini  
  
Windu= Zidler/Toulouse/Chocolat  
  
Yoda: Zidler/Marie/Toulouse - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Obi-Wan (voice over): Windu's lies had once again saved the day- or so it seemed. But I knew the truth. I knew that Anakin was courting the Dark Side. I was beginning to feel our years together had meant nothing. All night, I had waited and wondered about my old padawan's path, and for once I felt the cold grip of fear.  
  
Obi-Wan: Where were you, Anni?  
  
Anakin: I told you- I'd been attacked.  
  
Obi-Wan: Don't lie to me, boy!  
  
Anakin: *sigh* I don't think I'm going to keep stopping by, Master. One day, you know, I might turn to the dark side. And it will drive you mad.  
  
Obi-Wan: It doesn't have to be that way.  
  
Anakin: *quiet* Yes. Yes it does.  
  
Obi-Wan: Padme is pregnant, you know. What would it do to her, if you became the enemy?  
  
Anakin: I don't know. . .  
  
*Anakin leaves, not wanting to think about that; however, it is obvious he has seen the Light*  
  
*scene swaps between Anakin training with Palpatine and Obi-Wan holding Padme, who is alone and crying at night. It culminates with Anakin and Palpatine entering a restaurant and seeing the two together, Obi-Wan innocently calming her down from a fit*  
  
Palpatine: Sometimes it becomes necessary to keep hold of one's wife. Oops! I mean life.  
  
*Anakin glares looks over at the two, takes out his lightsaber, and screams*  
  
Anakin: I don't like what I'm seeing. I suggest you leave my wife alone, Kenobi. Now.  
  
*Windu happens to be around*  
  
Windu: That is uncalled for, Anakin Skywalker. It does not hold to the Jedi ideals of honesty, faith, peace. . .  
  
Anakin: I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE RIDICULOUS ORDER! Why shouldn't she be content with just me?  
  
Obi-Wan: Because she no longer loves you! *silence* The Sith. I meant the Sith.  
  
Anakin: I see. Kenobi, you WILL leave my wife alone, and she will NOT be around for you. Ever again. Do I make myself clear?  
  
Windu: You will not order her around, Skywalker.  
  
Padme: *stands* This is ridiculous! Of course my husband isn't on the Dark Side. This is quite appalling. Of course I will go away, if it will make you more mine. *she goes to Anni* Let's go home, have a little supper, and talk about it in the morning.  
  
Anakin: Very well.  
  
*they all leave, except Obi-Wan and Padme*  
  
Obi-Wan: You know what you are doing? Your child is in grave danger.  
  
Padme: I know. Promise me not to go against me. Or him.  
  
Obi-Wan: I can't. I can't!  
  
Padme: Please? *brown eyes bat at him*  
  
*Obi-Wan looks at her, sighs, nods head*  
  
Obi-Wan (voice over): She went with him to attempt saving us all. And for our part, all we could do was wait.  
  
*scene- Padme in Anakin's arms*  
  
*scene- Obi-Wan looks into the sky, afraid*  
  
*scene- Anakin hitting Padme*  
  
*scene- Windu hit Anakin over the head*  
  
*scene- Windu brings Padme to Obi-Wan*  
  
Padme: He hit me; he tried to kill me. The baby and me. I'm so scared, Obi-Wan. I'm scared.  
  
Obi-Wan: It's all right. We'll go; leave Coruscant.  
  
Padme: Leave Coruscant? But where will we go?  
  
Obi-Wan: I don't know. Anywhere. Someplace safe.  
  
Padme: But the Republic; the Order. . .  
  
Obi-Wan: I only care for your safety. That's all. Windu, go with Padme. Collect her things, find her a place to stay, and get another companion for us. Quickly; do you understand?  
  
Windu: Clearly.  
  
*Windu and Padme run, intersected by Yoda and Bail Antilles*  
  
Yoda: Safe, we are not. Come with me, she and Obi-Wan shall.  
  
*they all run to Obi-Wan's place*  
  
Yoda: Come. We must go.  
  
*they all go off, into a ship, ending on a planet called Degobah*  
  
Yoda: Stay here, I will. Bail, safe you will not be with your name. . .  
  
Bail: I know; I can change my last name. I will- going to my mother's name. Organa.  
  
Yoda: Good. Take the Naboo senator, you will, yes?  
  
Bail: I will. I will protect her.  
  
Obi-Wan: How about me, Master Yoda?  
  
Yoda: Go with Windu, you must. Try to stop Anakin, you will, hmm?  
  
Obi-Wan: I promise, I will do all in my power to set things right. To stop Anakin, if it is possible.  
  
Obi-Wan (voice over): I had until then been confident, but Master Yoda's words filled me with doubt. And so I went to face my old apprentice one last time. 


	7. Episode Nine and Three Quarters

Obi-Wan=Christian  
  
Anakin=Satine  
  
Windu=Zidler/Chocolat  
  
Palpatine (The Sith) =Duke  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
*there are many mock duels going on in the council chambers, right now between Windu and Anakin, demonstrating. Obi-Wan walks in, going behind the scenes, watching. Anakin finally stops, bows, and goes behind*  
  
Obi-Wan: Anakin.  
  
Anakin: Master Kenobi! You shouldn't be here. . .  
  
Obi-Wan: I don't care. I had to try again.  
  
*they start walking out to a transport, Windu and Palpatine entering as well*  
  
Anakin: Look, Master, just go; I have made up my mind. I serve the Sith now. Palpatine. The Dark Lord.  
  
*Windu stares at Palpatine, and they start fighting with lightsabers as the ship goes. Obi-Wan and Anakin argue, Anni whining inanely. Three school children come up, one with red hair- one with glasses- one with an odd scar on his forehead. The last tugs on Anakin's robes*  
  
Harry: Did you say dark lord?  
  
Anakin: Yes, I did.  
  
Harry: Did you by any chance mean a chap called V- Vol- Voldemort?  
  
Anakin: No, I didn't.  
  
Harry: Bloody writers; put me in the wrong fic.  
  
Ron: Well, what do you expect?  
  
*the three children go away*  
  
*Obi-Wan and Anakin go back to squabbling*  
  
Obi-Wan: You can change your mind. . .  
  
Anakin: I won't; I just- I won't.  
  
*ship lands on the edge of a volcano*  
  
Obi-Wan: I can't accept that.  
  
Anakin: You have to.  
  
Obi-Wan: *takes out lightsaber* You leave me no choice, then.  
  
*Anakin draws, and they fight a bit. Finally, they here Palpatine dealing a killing blow to Windu behind them*  
  
Anakin: Hear that! It's over. The order is finished.  
  
Obi-Wan: It was your order, too; in a way, it always will be.  
  
*they look at each other, each dropping lightsabers*  
  
Anakin: Oh Master!  
  
*runs up to hug Obi-Wan; earthquake occurs- he ends up falling in the volcano*  
  
Obi-Wan: ANAKIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Episode TwoHundred

Obi-Wan (voice-over): Weeks turned to months, and months into years. The Sith took over everything, Anakin at his side. More machine, now, than man. And then, one not so important day, I picked up the lightsaber and gave it to his son.  
  
The End.  
  
(( The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn is Just to Love, and Be Loved In Return ))  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
I know, I know. Bad ending. Oh well- take it or leave it. 


End file.
